Blake Lively
Blake Christina Lively is the Serena Red, Red Ranger of the Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask Biography Lively was born in Los Angeles August 25, 1987 to actors Ernie and Elaine Lively. She was raised as a Southern Baptist. The youngest of five siblings, Lively has a brother, Eric, two half-sisters, Lori and Robyn, and a half-brother, Jason. Both of her parents and all of her siblings are, or have been, in the entertainment industry. During Lively's childhood, her parents would take her with them to acting classes that they taught because they didn't want to leave her with a babysitter. Lively stated that watching her parents teach acting classes helped her learn the "drills" of acting and gain confidence as she got older. Lively stated that as a child, her mother would bring her to Disneyland twice a week as an opportunity "to have some extra time to bond"; Lively stated that due to all the time she spent there, she felt that she "grew up at Disneyland." Lively's mother, who was a former model from Georgia, inspired Lively to have an interest in clothes when she was a child. During Lively's childhood, her mother would sew clothes and dress her with garments from boutiques and vintage stores. She also tailored adult clothes to fit her. Lively has stated, "She just did that because she was so creative and because she didn't want me to be dressed in big T-shirts cinched with a plastic clip like all the rest of the kids." Lively has stated that, due to her wardrobe, when she attended a private school in Los Angeles in second grade for the first and only time in her life she did not fit in. "It was the only school where people were just downright mean to me ... They would make fun of my clothes because I dressed differently than the other kids." Career During Lively's' childhood, she attended 13 different schools. When she was three years old, her mother enrolled her in the first grade because Lively's older brother was supposed to start school, but he didn't want to go alone. Her mother told the school Lively was six since she "was so tall". After a few weeks, her teachers "said they would have to put me in mentally disabled classes because I wasn't up to pace with the rest of the kids," and they thought that she "was slow because all I wanted to do was sleep while the other kids were doing their projects." Shortly afterwards Lively's mother took her out of the school. As a child, Lively was homeschooled.Lively attended Burbank High School in Burbank; while attending the school, Lively participated in Burbank High School's show choir, In Sync, and was a cheerleader. Lively had originally planned to attend Stanford University after finishing high school, before deciding to pursue an acting career. When Lively was fifteen, her older brother Eric took her out of school for two months to go on a grand tour of Europe. While on the trip, Eric used most of the time trying to talk Lively into having an acting career. Lively was not at all interested in acting but during the summer between her junior and senior years, her brother, Eric, made his agent send her out on a few auditions over a period of a few months; of the few auditions, she got the role of Bridget for The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Lively filmed her scenes in The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants between her junior and senior years at Burbank High. In 2008, Lively stated that, while Stanford isn't in her immediate future due to her Gossip Girl filming commitment, she hasn’t altogether put aside the idea of getting a college education. She stated that attending Columbia University one day a week is a possibility and the option of being able to attend the school was a factor in accepting her role on Gossip Girl. Because the show is filmed in New York; to-date she hasn’t enrolled in any classes. Lively began her acting career at age 11, when she appeared in the 1998 film Sandman, which was directed by Lively's father. Lively's role in the film was described by her as being a "bit part". After not having any involvement with acting for almost seven years, Lively appeared in the film adaptation of the novel of the same name, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants in 2005. Lively, appearing with America Ferrera, Amber Tamblyn and Alexis Bledel, played Bridget, one of the four female leads. Lively's performance in the film earned her a nomination for a Teen Choice Award for "Choice Movie Breakout - Female." With a box office revenue of 42 million, the film was Lively's biggest commercially successful film until it was out-grossed by its sequel. In 2006, she co-starred with Justin Long in Accepted, and Lively along with her older siblings; Robyn, Ernie and Lori, had minor role's in the horror film, Simon Says. While Accepted wasn't well received by critics, Lively's performance was, earning her an award from Hollywood Life, in the category of 'Breakthrough Award'. In 2007, Lively played one of the two title characters in Elvis and Anabelle as Anabelle, a bulimic girl with the hopes of winning a beauty pageant. Lively said of getting into character for the role that she'd 'shed serious weight' for her height. Lively recalled that: "Beauty queens are still very toned ... So I lost weight, but I got toned. It was the healthiest I’ve ever been. I just made chicken breasts from Whole Foods on a George Foreman Grill, with asparagus and broccoli.” Lively stated that that process was difficult for her because food is “the No. 1 love of my life.” MovieLine.com praised her performance in the film and credited it as having been her "breakthrough role". Lively was cast in the CW's series Gossip Girl which premiered in September 2007. She plays Serena van der Woodsen in the teen drama. While rumors of infighting among the Gossip Girl co-stars have circulated in the tabloids, Lively denies that there is any unfriendly competition on-set. “The media is always trying to pit us against each other," she said in an interview, "I guess because it’s just not interesting to say, ‘Everyone gets along; everybody just works 18-hour days and goes home to sleep.’ That’s not fun to read, I guess.” Her first magazine cover was the November 2007 issue of Cosmo Girl, where she discussed her time in high school and her career prior to Gossip Girl. In 2008, Lively, along with Ferrera, Bledel and Tamblyn, reprised that roles in the 2008 sequel, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2. Similar to the first film, Lively's; along with her three costars, and the film were positively received by critics.As of November, 2009, the film had earned over $44 million at the box office, taking in slightly more that its predecessor and thus becoming Lively's most commercially successful film to date. In 2009, Lively appeared as a minor role in the romantic comedy, consisting of an ensemble cast, New York, I Love You-the film is the sequel to the 2006 film Paris, je t'aime. The ensemble cast included; Shia LaBeouf, Natalie Portman, Hayden Christensen, Rachel Bilson, and Orlando Bloom. Similar to the film's preceder, the film consists of short film's consisting of the theme of finding love.Despite the film having positive reception from critics, the film had a poor box office performance. Lively' most acclaimed role to date was her supporting role as playing the younger version of the title character in The Private Lives of Pippa Lee (2009). Paul Byrnes, of BrisbaneTimes.com.au, described Lively' performance in the film as being "sensational." The film, also starring Keanu Reeves, Winona Ryder and Robin Wright Penn, debuted at the Toronto International Film Festival and is scheduled to have a limited release in the United States on November 27. In October, 2009, Lively began filming her scenes for her role as Krista Coughlin, in the up-coming 2010 The Town, based on Chuck Hogan's novel Prince of Thieves. In the film, Lively's role has been described as "the sister of Jem and Doug's ex-girlfriend who has a 19-month old daughter, Shyne."The film, which also stars Ben Affleck, is currently in production and is set to be released on September 10, 2010. In an interview with Marie Claire, Lively stated that she wasn't relying on her career as an actress, having felt that having her own interior decorating firm would be a substitute as a back-up plan, having felt that because of her 'fascination' of "colors and textures and layering things." In January 2010 it was announced that Lively would be cast as Carol Ferris in the up-coming 2011 superhero film Green Lantern. The film is currently in pre-production. The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Blake Lively" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask ''To Be Added Other Appearance Bikini Rangers Venice Storm In Clash of the Ninja Mask, On city of Hayeland, Blake pulls the Ninja Saber out of the altar and morphs into the Serena Red. She is assaulted by an army of The Ghouls, led by the mysterious The Big Sleep No More. Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty In Enter Serena Red, Legendary Gossip Ninja Mask!, Serena Red is a legendary Ninja, 35th head of the Hayeland School in Chinatown. Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion In Forever Red: Ten Years Later, Blake Lively was easily available as she also served as Kendra' second-in-command, while Ashli Orion and Heidi were contacted by Kendra. However, Aria Giovanni contacted his former teammate Mia X herself. However, Mia X didn't give Aria a definitive answer as to whether or not he would show up at all. Ranger Keys To Be Added Serena Red Serena Red = Blake Lively becomes when she uses the Chinese Opera Mask of Fire. ;Arsenal: *Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone *Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou ;Sidearm: * Ninja Sword * Dai Blaster ;Zords: * Centipede |-| UltraSerena Red = Ultra Mode is the form She assumes when he uses the Ultra Spirit of Fire. ;Arsenal: *Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone *Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou ;Sidearm: * Ninja Sword * Phoenix Blaster |-| SuperSerena Red = She can become SuperSerena Red. Many of Serena Red and UltraSerena Red's features can be recognized in Blake Lively. ;Arsenal: *Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone *Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou ;Sidearm: * Wing Blaze * Fire-Blazer |-| MegaSerena Red = She attains this form when he Unifies the Spirits of Flame, Ice, Wind, Earth and Wood. ;Arsenal: *Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone II *Mega Blaster ;Sidearm: * Wing Blaze * Fire-Blazer See also *Real Blake Lively @ Wikipedia. Category:Fictional Charater Category:1987 Briths Category:Red Ranger Category:Ninja Mask Series Category:Ranger Category:Sentai 1st Ranger Category:Sentai Leader Category:Retired Ranger Category:Azoong Era Category:Main Ranger Category:Ninja Mask Rangers